


Colors of Mayhem

by Deep_yet_Shallow



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added when new chapters are released
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_yet_Shallow/pseuds/Deep_yet_Shallow
Summary: How the colour crew came together, and the adventures they had in the meantime (might eventually reach spooky high).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. The nightmare begins part 1

Vicky Schmidt knew something was wrong when she heard light, raspy breathing outside her door. With her senses surpassing those of a human, she could tell that wasn’t the breathing of her father, her mother, nor their dog.

She turned her head so she was facing the door, and contemplated if it was wise to pretend to be asleep. Deciding it was better if she could run or fight, she jumped out of her bed and grabbed the steel baseball bat near it (she would thank her mother later for the birthday gift).

From the bottom of her door, a dark mist came in, and grew, before condensing into a tall skeletal figure, with hollow white voids for eyes. Flames grew around the figure, and their skeletal arms grew incredibly sharp.

Vicky let out a sigh of relief, and then a groan of frustration. Pointing her baseball bat at the figure _who wasn’t a creepy scientist trying to kidnap her for experiments_, Vicky tried her best intimidating look. “What are you doing in my room?”

* * *

**_Fear_** was confused as to how it ended up in this situation. Just a moment ago, it had sensed the worry of the [Undead/Living/Scientific] child through the door. So, it entered the room to [Grow/Feed] and materialized as a tall (big is strong, big is scary) skeletal (Famine/Death) figure. The [Maker/Father/Protector] of the child had nightmares of **_Fire_**, so it martialized flames around its body (even if the child didn’t fear **_Fire_**, flames were still a cause of concern).

But to its surprise, the fear in the child’s heart became dormant rather than grow. The child pointed a feeble stick at it, made a face and asked; “What are you doing in my room?”

**_Fear_** blinked at the child. Were tall beasts surrounded in flame not terrifying? Perhaps something… _simpler _would be better. And just like that, fear put out the flames and turned into three rats. Sensing the _shock _within the child’s soul, it climbed onto the child and began biting at their neck, while the other two rats nibbled on their feet.

The child let out a blood-curdling scream, and for a moment, <strike>**_Fear_** felt satisfied</strike> its job had been completed. Until it realized, the child was not afraid.

What?

* * *

When the big (maybe elemental) skeleton turned into three rats, Vicky found herself squealing. It was a shapeshifting monster! Incredible! Why was it nibbling on her though, was it hungry? Then the previous form wouldn’t have made sense, as it would have burned a clear source of meat to ash.

Regardless she scooped up the rat biting at her neck and gave it a tight hug. Oh, this was just adorable! It looked like a giant rat, only the teeth looked sharper (perhaps it’s carnivorous?) but with a few pokes, it became obvious that is was blunt (was it trying to _look _dangerous?). If the purpose had been to look scary, had it hoping to remove Vicky from the room, or was it trying to scare her for another reason? Maybe it was scared and wanted to push her away?

The other two rats stopped biting at her, and turned to smoke, followed by the rat that she was hugging.

The mist twisted and spun, before condensing into a copy of her (only made of nothing but darkness, and a white mouth and eyes). The doppelganger gave a smile too wide for Vicky to be capable of repeating (was it still trying to unnerve her?) and tilted <strike>it's</strike> their (they were sapient enough to be referred to as such) head at a slight angle, clearly trying to look creepy.

The creature in front of Vicky was trying to scare her. Welp, there was only one thing left to do.

_Aggressive Kindness, Activate!_

* * *

**_Fear _**knew realistically that the child was likely too young to be afraid of the worst qualities within themselves (and most adults hated that more than they feared it), but it was <strike>hoping</strike> possibly that this would at least be enough to unnerve them.

What it hadn’t expected was for the child to proceed to grapple it strangely by twisting their arms around **_Fear_**’s torso. Nor for the child to proclaim; “you’re just the cutest thing ever!!”

What? What type of [Mortal/Individual/Life-spawn] found **_Fear _**Adorable?!? Had it driven this child to insanity within the first few seconds of interacting with it? No, that couldn’t be it, it would have sensed if the child became incapable of fear, or if their capability of fear changed in any way.

It didn’t have enough time to think about it before the child let go of them (what type of useless grapple was that?), Before _grabbing their arm_ and dragging them out of their room, through the hallways into a strange room with chairs, a table and a collection of [Machinery/tools/primitive spells].

The child had an expression that resembled that of the mad scientists in the nightmares of [EXPERIMENTS/CONSTRUCTS/CREATIONS], and <strike>**_Fear _**resisted the urge to roll its shapeshifted eyes.</strike>

Was the child going to try to experiment on it? It wouldn’t be the first [Scholar/Scientists/Pre-wizard] to try, nor would it be the last.

But then again, some of the best times it had fed had been when [Knowledge-seekers/power-hungry-maniacs/control-freaks/Scientists/Pre-wizards] sought to study and control it, only for **_Fear_** to move the location of objects when they weren’t looking, scratch walls it couldn’t possibly reach from its [Box/Cage/Trap/Bindings/Prison/Multi-Dimensional Barrier] and finally escape and attack them after weeks of building paranoia and doubt.

If the child was anything like that, it would have the perfect opportunity to feed. Certain of its deduction regarding the child, **_Fear_** sat down on the chair the child pushed it towards, certain that it could handle whatever [Tool/Device/Weapon] the child intended to use.

However, when the child pulled out an assortment of [Offerings/Sacrifices/Bribes] <strike> the frustration that it felt </strike>It became clear that there was something it wasn’t understanding about the child.

* * *

Vicky watched in fascination as the shadow-based shapeshifter continued to eat the infernal leeches as it did with everything else she presented them with. She had figured that the creature was probably afraid of her (which is literally the only reason intimidation is used outside of sadism, but the creature’s eyes held less malice and more cold calculation) so she decided to use the best way to reassure the creature that she was not a threat was to offer them food.

Initially, based on the blunt teeth, she assumed the creature probably consumed soft meat and so hot dogs were her first guess. At first, it seemed she was right until they also swallowed the plate whole. To make a long story short, they ate anything Vicky would hand them including but not limited to; Meats, vegetables, infernal oils, magic crystals, radioactive rocks, infernal parasites, transdimensional parasites, and about every other kind of parasite Vicky could find in the fridge.

However, as entertaining as it was to watch them eat ectoplasmic parasites next, Vicky was seriously doubting the effectiveness of her method. Fifty-three dishes in and the <strike>specimen </strike>Creature (she seriously should try and get a name soon ) was still looking at her with narrowed eyes of confusion and suspicion. It was at this point, when Vicky was unsure of what else to try, that the creature spoke.

[Confusion/Annoyance/Questions/Reasoning]_Why are you doing this? Why aren’t you afraid? What’s with you offering food?_

For a brief moment, Vicky’s head was in agony as concepts and ideas entered her head and formed into coherent information. Fortunately for her, Vicky’s parents took every possible precaution when building her, so by the time her brain processed the data it had already adapted to the creature's method of communicating.

“Well, I figured you were trying to scare me earlier because you were scared of me, so I thought offering you food would be the best way to show you that I mean no harm.” The creature stopped squinting its eyes and seemed to roll them ( it was hard to tell without pupils to watch the movements of) before responding.

[Irelevent/Correction/Consumption/Construct] _ I wasn’t scared of you! I was trying to scare you and feed off of your shard-of-my-existence! Also, I’m not a person, so this attempt at befriending me was a waste of time._

Now that her brain could handle this strange form of communication, Vicky took a moment to puzzle out the few oddities in the way it talked. ‘_Scare_’ and ‘_shard-of-my-existence_’ were the same concept, implying that it fed on fear, but [Consumption] was not ‘eating’ but ‘farming-the-pieces-of-me-in-every-being-capable-of-thought-so-that-they-grow-before-absorbing-the-grown-parts-back-into-my-being-and-become-more-powerfull’. Okay, so she was talking not to some shapeshifting shadow creature, but to the manifestation of fear itself.

Well, that was cooler anyway, so it wasn’t like she was disappointed. But a part of her found herself confused by the ‘not a person’ part. Sure ost monsters don't identify as 'people' as the word tends to have human connotations, but in this context, it translated to ‘not-a-consciousness-capable-of-complex-emotions-or-aspirations-and-dreams-beyond-a-desire-to-feed-and-grow-stronger’ which was wrong.

“What do you mean your not a person? You're annoyed right now!”

The <strike>creature</strike> shadow person widened their eyes, clearly baffled by her logical deduction.

[**_Fear_**/Concept/Ridicoulous] _W-what!? No! I’m **Fear** for crying out loud! I’m an emotion, a concept! I can't actually feel emotions!_

“Well, for a concept, you’re certainly showing a lot of emotion in your responses” For a moment, they seemed to tense up, before their eyes widened(and not an Oh-stars-you’re-right-this-changes-everything-for-the-better kind of widened eyes, but an Oh-stars-my-very-view-of-the-world-was-wrong-and-I-have-no-Idea-what-to-do) and before Vicky could say anything, her senses were drowned in [**SHOCK**]

* * *

**_Fear _**was [Annoyed]!! **_Fear_** was [Sapient/Living/Complex/Individual]! How?!WHY?! When did this happen? Had they always been like this? They certainly weren’t back in in the first era, were they? Sure, [Z’GORD] may have occasionally talked to them, but more in the talk-to-an-inanimate-object kind of way, so it couldn’t have thought that they were a person, right?

Oh [Shock/Despair/Confusion], _They didn’t even know their opinions and beliefs!! What was their moral code! Should they peruse emotional Bonds?!?! **WhAt WeRe ThEy SuPpOsEd To dO? **_

It was at this point that it felt the [Undead/Living/Scientific] child hold its form tight in that strange form of grappling it had done earlier when it called **_Fear_** cute. “Shhh, just breathe slowly.”

Maybe it was the sudden shock of realizing its capability of emotional complexity, or desperation for anyone who might know what to do, but **_Fear _**obliged. Shifting its form to create the [Organic/Fragment/Piece/Organ] known as lungs, it began to breathe. Strangely, it seemed to calm down with every slight breath it took. Once it wasn’t shaking as intensely, the child released it from the strange grapple and took a few steps back and asked;

“Feeling better?”

And **_Fear _**nodded a moment before realizing that they did feel better. The child smiled in a way that it could only describe as [Bright/Joyous/Benevolent], before extending their arm outwards in a gesture offering their hand. “Well, my names Vicky! It’s nice to meet you”

“[Greetings/Pleasant/Gratitude]” **_Fear_** replied, as they extended their arm and shook their hand.

The child’s smile widened, but before they could respond, the [Knowledge-seeker/Scientists/Pre-wizard] that released them from their [Dream/Prison/Nightmare/Thousand-Jars/Vessel/Totem] slammed the door open, wielding what seemed to be some kind of [Large-Gun/Weapon/Blaster/Planar-tech] with an expression of pure _cold **Fury**_.

The child turned to the [Knowledge-seeker/Scientists/Pre-wizard/Foe/Prey/Person-Hodling-a-gaint-gun] and waved at them while shaking **_Fear’s_** hand a bit faster with stronger swigs of the arm.

“Hi, Mom!”

The [Knowledge-seeker/Scientists/Pre-wizard] looked incredibly confused and **_Fear _**strangely felt comforted by that fact.


	2. The nightmare begins part 2

When Vicky's mom barged into the kitchen with a plasma blaster with a face reminiscent of that time a werewolf tried to eat Vicky, it barley took Vicky a second to put together that she was hunting something in the house that she thought posed a threat to her family(and a part of her was certain that she was hunting the embodiment of fear standing next to her).

So logically, she began to shake her new friend’s hand much harder to make it obvious to her mom that they were friends.

“Hi, mom!”

Hailey Schmidt looked befuddled for a moment before her expression changed into one of fond exasperation (like when Vicky befriended Scott, one of the previously mentioned werewolf’s cubs, and began hanging out with him once a week in the park).

“Hi, sweetie. Who's your friend?”

Vicky was about to respond before she turned to the humanoid blob of darkness taking her form.

“What _is_ your name?”

[Nameless]_don’t have one, never really needed one before._

They honestly sounded upset about that, and [Nameless] held sparks of annoyance within its meaning. The more she interacted with them, the more Vicky became certain that they had developed a personality long before they realized they were a sapient being. What had that been like, to walk the world and observe it without ever realizing their opinions on what they saw?

Pushing that thought aside, she pondered the corundum in front of her for a few moments.

“How about Oz?” Vicky suggested, elaborating when they gave her a confused look “It means brave in Hebrew”

In the 3 seconds it took for them to process that, the eyes of Vicky’s friend lit up with the joy of a child finding Santa in their living room.

[**Agreement**/**Excitement**]

Huh, apparently Oz was a fan of wordplay.

* * *

**_Oz _**watched as the [Undead/Living/Scientific] child Talked to their [Co-Creator] with mild interest. When they first communicated to the child a few minutes ago, they had felt their capability of feeling **_Fear_** collapse, as if their very consciousness was destroyed, before recovering within a second.

While unsure of how they had survived, the last thing **_Oz _** wanted to do was to hurt Someone while attempting to communicate, so they began listening to the two of them talk, observing the [Intent/Ideas/Concepts] they were expressing, and connecting them to the sound vibration they released to express them. A bit more and they would recognize the pattern, and finally understand the language they spoke in.

As of now, the child (whose name was apparently Vicky, and went by female pronouns) was asking her [Co-Creator-->Female-->Mother] about her reasoning for chasing **_Oz_**(and **_Oz _**paid extra attention to how their name was pronounced). The [Knowledge-seeker-->Scholar/Scientists-->Mad Scientist/Pre-wizard-->alchemist] began to tell her [Spawn-->Child-->Duaghter] of how she had found the ([Dream/Prison/Nightmare/Thousand-Jars/Vessel/Totem]-->[Relic/totem/Mystical artefact]) and proceeded to use it on [Organic/Furry/Small/Expendable--> "lab rats”] to understand it’s properties. Apparently, after enough ‘lab rats’ died after extreme seizures, with certain pieces of their brain [Burned/Overused/Damaged], she came to the conclusion that the totem was feeding on their very ability to feel **_Fear_** (Which made **_Oz _** wince, as they hadn’t been conscious enough at the time to realize that they were consuming all of the **_Fear_** within anything close enough to feed off of, rather than their usual strategy of scaring their target and feeding off of the additionally grown **_Fear_** before it dissipates, while leaving the initial **_fears_** intact) So rather than sacrificing more ‘lab rats’ to find what happens when the ‘dissipates’ collects enough **_Fear_**, she [Created/Scientific/Mystic à’Synthesized’] more-Wait, What?!

**_Oz_** observed the [Meaning/Context] of the word, checking for errors within their understanding, but all that did was yield confirmation of a way to produce **_Fear_** outside of scaring beings capable of it. Finding that far more interesting than listening to Vicky’s mother summarize their awakening, they Observed the concept [Created/Scientific/Mystic] and read the concepts that they were made of.

[Create-->Made-->Workshop] (_A series of equipment built with the purpose of making material_)

[Scientific-->Observational-->Experimental] (_Processes, Conclusions, experiments, and evaluations, all centred around the idea of altering reality through its own rules_)

[Mystic-->Magic/Occult] (_Words, symbols, and substances. All of them centred around the idea of altering reality through _[Alternative]_ rules_)

To say that **_Oz_** was fascinated would be an understatement. In the past, they had observed the concept of the world to figure out how to best use their environment to their advantage when hunting a difficult target, but they had never considered what those concepts meant beyond a shallow understanding before.

Interested in observing more concepts in the room, **_Oz_** went on to ignore the sharp tone of Vicky’s mother as she spoke of how **_Oz_** had knocked her out before escaping out of the lab, and how she prepared for a confrontation with (what she thought at the time was ) a mindless monster…

* * *

“…and then, finding your bedroom empty and hearing noise from the kitchen, I came here.” And with that, her mother concluded the recounting of her side of tonight’s event.

Vicky, who was the first to share her side of the story, absorbed this information like a lich absorbing souls to sustain their foul existence. When she asked about what her mother was doing this night, she expected more of a summoning gone wrong, not freeing an entity out of an ancient totem that was probably used to seal them. “Isn’t freeing ancient imprisoned entities like, super illegal? Are we gonna have to dodge the cops now or what?”

Her mother took another sip from the mug of coffee she made herself, before responding in a tone, not unlike that of a person talking to themselves. “Well, considering that Oz is sapient, this legally falls more under ‘creating-life’ than ‘beginning-apocalypse’ which means we should be fine as long as we get them registered as a citizen within a week.” The moment she mentioned registration, Hailey Schmidt’s voice went from semi-monotone to outright annoyed and exhausted.

“Is registration that bad?” Vicky had only ever seen this much annoyance in her mother’s face when dealing with mountains of paperwork along with her father, or whenever rare sample would get ruined before she could duplicate them.

Her mother’s response was to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose, pressing gently and rubbing the area in slow gentle motions, as she tended to do in mornings where she stayed up all night.

“We’d be registering Oz as a person rather than conjured living property, and since they manifested this morning and probably have no evidence of previously attended education, they would have to be registered as someone’s charge” ‘And as their summoners, we’d be their caretaker, which they might hate considering that I was hunting them down earlier’ went unsaid.

Luckily for everyone at the time, Vicky Schmidt was always more socially aware than most, especially when it came how often people made social interaction more complicated.

“Hey Oz, wanna stay with us?”

[Agreement]_Sure!_

And that was how _**Fear**_ came to live her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 1 or 2 more chapters of the misadventures of Vicky and Oz before the third friend is introduced.


End file.
